


The Color of Our Stripes

by M14Mouse



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Storm compares a simple plant to her family around her.  Most of all, her lover…Logan/Storm





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Storm reached over and gently stroked the leaves. Slowly, her hands moved to the soil. It was slightly dry. She removed her hand and picked up her watering can. She pressed the nozzle to the soil. She poured the water gently out the can. She had to be careful not over water or the lower leaves will droop and possible fall off.

Aphelandra or the Zebra plant as it is more commonly called is a quite finicky plant. 

A small smile played on her face. In some ways, this plant reminded her of her family. She chuckled to herself. She has a habit of comparing her plants to her friends…her family. 

To get it to bloom, it took a great deal of effort and the right conditions. The soil can’t be too wet or dry. If she overwatered it, the plant wouldn’t bloom and the lower leaves were withered. Lack of water would cause it to wither and die. 

It is careful balance between the two like much her students. 

No matter how she wanted mother them, she knew that she needed to hold back at times. 

Other times…with so many students, they get lost in the crowd. 

It rarely happened now…with so many older students and teachers.

To watch out for each other…to know each other. 

To create a balance. 

She heard a gentle snap over her shoulder. She smiled slightly. He wouldn’t do that if he didn’t want to be known. 

“Good afternoon, Logan.” 

The only answer was a slight grumble. She almost wanted to laugh. She didn’t even bother to turn around. 

“Long day? Don’t tell me that Scott’s math class was that bad? You just had to hand out the test.” 

“One Eye left me a trap. Didn’t tell me what to do with the kids after…” 

She laughed. She couldn’t help herself. 

“What did you do with them?” 

Another grumble almost made her laugh again. 

“Very well then…it is better not to ask.” 

“I didn’ kill them…if that what you are askin’” 

“Of course.’ 

A small smile tucked on her lips. 

“I can see your smiling from here, darlin’”

“Just amused by the fact that you pretend to be and what are you are two different things.” 

“Shut up.” He said with a grumble. She smiled then turned back to her flowers. She felt something brush against her hair and shoulders. His fingers curled into her shoulders and gently rubbed against her muscles. She let out a soft moan. 

“What about you?” 

“Hmm…you know my schedule,” 

“You know that I do, darlin.”

She felt his lips bush against her shoulder. A small smile appeared on her face as a thought formed in her head.  
“But I was comparing my students to my plants,” 

She felt her robe move off her shoulder slightly as he continued to kiss along her shoulder.

“Heavy thinking.” 

“You know what plant you remembered me of?” 

“What?” 

“A Sun Dew.” 

“A…what? I ain’t a sun dew!” He groaned. She couldn’t help but laugh. She turned around and run her hands through his hair. 

“Very spikey.” 

“I show you spikey!” 

He grabbed her hand and then kissed her soundly. 

“Hmm…” She said with a smile. 

“Not a Sun Dew.” 

“Taste like one…” 

A slick smile formed on his face. 

“I show you what I am.” 

“Please do.” 

He pulled her close and kissed her soundly. 

Maybe, she should call him a sun dew more often. 

End.


End file.
